A Little More Love
by 3312
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks hopes with all her heart that Remus doesn't break his promise. RLNT One-shot


It was raining outside. In the quaint little chapel, Nymphadora Tonks stood at the front of the aisle, waiting for her groom to come. Her mousy brown hair was swept into a bun, leaving lockets of hair to frame her heart-shaped face. Her dark eyes were fixed forward and staring at thin air. Her hands tightly gripped a bundle of daisies held together by a simple white ribbon. Wearing a pretty white sundress and a shoulder-length lace veil over her head, the young bride waited. The priest had retreated back to his room to rest, but the bride was persistent. Almost as if she froze in time, she stood waiting.

Even though there was no physical movement, her mind was sweeping through her memories.

She thought about her parents, how their love exceeded the boundaries that people had set on them. Her mother left her family for the man she loved. Her father wasn't the brightest of sorts, nor was he the most handsome man that the world had ever seen. But she loved him deeply, and she decided that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. So she packed her bags and cut off her ties with the people she grew up with, and begun a new journey. A difficult and emotional journey it was, but at least it was a journey with him.

She thought about Arthur and Molly Weasley. She really admired them, really. They had become such close friends during the times that they spent together. It was as if they were her second parents, and they treated her as if she was one of their own. Especially Molly; the woman was ever willing to lend her a listening ear, heaping on her plate an abundance of food, love and acceptance. Despite the troubles they must have went through of raising so many children and living every day in fear of what may happen to their beloved ones, they took it in and held strong. It wasn't as if one couldn't see the fear in their eyes, but they bravely faced it and gave of whatever they had and could to help those around them.

She thought about the teenagers that were forced to grow up faster because of the war. Harry, Hermione, Ron; their love for each other tided them through thick and thin. They may be young, but they were an inspiration to those who knew them. More than their fame, more than what people said about them, these kids were real. They faced reality upfront and wrestled with it on a daily basis.

She thought about Sirius Black. He put her through a roller-coaster ride, he did. From loving him as her favourite cousin, then hurting her when he was convicted and sent Azkaban. Then the shock and relief she felt when she joined the Order and discovering that he was innocent, and enjoying the short-lived reunion before the agony of losing him for good. But he was fierce in his loyalty to his friends and what he believed was right. He could have lost his mind in the terrible prison they put him in, but he never backed down or gave in to the insanity around him. He loved people fiercely, even if it meant playing that risky game with death.

Her thoughts settled on her to-be husband, Remus Lupin. Actually, her thoughts had been mostly about him. Every day, every night, their bittersweet love story played in her mind. She loved him, and she knew he loved her, but so many things were against them. Being the practical one of the two, he never failed to remind her of how she would be disadvantaged if she became his. But why couldn't he understand how not being with him was of a greater cost in her eyes than all those excuses he gave?

Obviously he did not understand because he was not here. He agreed and promised, but yet…

Why was fate so cruel to them? Why was it so cruel to people who loved? James and Lily. Sirius and Harry. And now, Lupin and her. Even the weather seemed to be against them. She could hear the rain, beating down hard on the stained windows. The sky outside, she guessed, was gloomy and dark. Just like the times they were in. Just like Remus' attitude towards everything.

She lifted her head and took in a deep breath. Death, gloom, loss, hurt; there was enough of that around her. She wanted to make a difference; no matter how small or insignificant, a little bit was better than nothing. Just like a little chocolate, a little laughter, a little love on a sad day. She would fight for what she knew was right, persist even if she could potentially lose her life. Isn't that why she joined the Ministry in the first place? Isn't that why she joined the Order? As terrible as the war was, but it magnified hope and love. It caused her to cherish those she gave her heart to, and made her understand the importance to living each moment as if it was your last.

So she refused to give in to his excuses and threw aside laws and regulations. And so she stood and waited. He had promised her, and she wasn't going to let go of it.

A small creak of wooden doors startled her and she turned around to look at the direction of the sound. A familiar person, though drenched in rain, slipped through into the warmth of the chapel. With a few quick long strides, Remus was there beside her. She looked up at him, with tears in her eyes. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came, and none were needed. Their eyes connected, and they understood each other without words.

A small smile on her face, a small smile on his face, and the rest is history.


End file.
